


Drugged Duck, Do Not Wake

by SkippySq



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cuddles, Drugging, Evil Huey, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Victim Louie, With A Twist, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippySq/pseuds/SkippySq
Summary: Huey goes to drastic measures over his crush on Louie.





	Drugged Duck, Do Not Wake

Huey has drugged Louie a total of twelve times in their life. Eleven of those times were when he was sick and needed something to soothe coughing fits and ease fevers. Tonight was the twelfth time and for considerably less commendable intentions. Instead of an over the counter liquid being served to Louie in a spoon it was a pill from Scrooge's medicine cabinet crushed into food. So when his brother asked him for a snack and flashed him some flawless puppy eyes, Huey uncharacteristically agreed with no resistance and walked to the kitchen.

The duckling crushed up the tiny white pill and scooped the powder into a bowl of ice cream, then stirred it until no visible traces remained. He walked back into the living room, on the verge of an anxiety attack, and handed the drugged desert to Louie. The green-favored duckling took his eyes off the television for barely a second to thank him. Huey squeaked out how it was no problem then excused himself to the bathroom, certain he would have confessed to his wrongdoing if he stayed and watched. When he came back two minutes later the bowl was sitting in front of Louie and practically licked clean. He knew there was no backing out at this point and distracted himself with television, with an occasional stolen glance at his victim. It had taken a considerable time to work up the nerve to do this, and now that it had been done he found himself filled with a strange twinge of relief rather than the guilt he'd expected.

He stared at the ceiling and listened to Dewey's snoring for a couple of hours in his bed, terrified to enact the next part of his plan. How much time was needed for the sleeping pill to take full effect? Would it be enough to keep Louie from waking up? What would he say if he was caught? For as much time as he'd given these questions, he had nothing close to answers for them. His eyes drifted from the ceiling to his bedside clock, shocked by how slow time seemed to be moving tonight. It had been three hours since Louie's dosing, the pills had to be in full effect by this point. 

After several deep breaths he sat up and hung his legs off the bed while an invisible force pushed down on him. He managed to fight the pressure and stand up, much to his amazement. Slowly he walked across the room, the sound of Dewey's snores enough to silence any creeks of the mansion's aged floors. Every inch closer to Louie made the boy's heart beat faster and louder until he was certain it would wake the whole mansion. After what felt like an eternity of small and careful steps, Huey had reached his brother and hovered over him. The boy looked as adorable as usual, and Huey remembered exactly why he had done what he did tonight. 

At first the attraction to Louie was easy enough to ignore, pushed to the darkest depths of his brain and written off as odd slips of the mind. But as time passed the thoughts had gotten stronger and impossible to ignore, and soon he was thinking things he really shouldn't have been. Those brotherly hugs lasted a little longer, the urge to hold his hand like when they were younger had returned, and the occasional fantasy of their beak pressed together in a kiss had flashed through his thoughts more times than he could count. Kisses weren't the worst of his thoughts though, as Louie had had plenty of starring roles in his wet dreams. The shame of sneaking his sheets downstairs to get washed and dried before anyone noticed was miniscule compared to that of knowing it was Louie that had him making the mess. That was why Huey was here tonight. Surely if he could get it out of his system in some way the sexual thoughts would fade away for a while. It was desperate thinking, but it was the only idea that stuck. 

Huey lightly kicked the bed with his knee to test for a reaction. Louie remained still, eyes closed and mouth hung open as a bit of drool trailed down his face. Huey nudged his shoulder, expecting something. Again, the sleeping sibling made no change. Huey sat down at the end of the mattress, beside Louie's feet. "L-louie?" he stammered. Once again, there was nothing. He pulled the blanket off his brother and prepared to give a fake apology about how he crawled into the wrong bed on the way back from the bathroom. Louie shifted a bit and mumbled something, but otherwise gave no sign of consciousness. Huey crawled over his brother until their faces were barely an inch apart. 

Thoughts of how cute he looked poured through Huey's mind, along with the strong urge to kiss him, but he had a lot of experience fighting that desire. This would only be a cuddle session, he would hold Louie for approximately twenty minutes before returning to his own bed. Tomorrow the urges would be gone and they could simply be brothers again. He had spent months working out every detail of this plan, and he was going to follow it to the letter.

Huey laid his head on Louie's chest, careful not to put a lot of pressure on him too quickly. The fancy silk pajama shirt his brother wore felt soft and cool on his face and he could understand why the drugged duckling refused to wear any other material to bed. His arm wrapped around Louie's stomach and held onto his side, gently pulling him close. Huey had often imagined what it would feel like to be snuggled up with Louie again, having never appreciated it when they were younger, but it hadn't compared to this. He was on cloud nine and savored both the feel and scent of his brother, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, the sound of his heartbeat, the soft snores that were almost entirely drowned out by Dewey's. It all combined to bring Huey to a blissful state, one that made him feel protected from the outside world. 

For a second he was tempted to fall asleep there but knew he couldn't simply brush it away as wandering into the wrong bed when morning came. A few minutes ticked by, and then a few more, and then a lot more. Before he knew it half an hour had vanished, and yet he still hadn't had his fill. He knew another ten minutes wouldn't change that and that he had to go back to bed and be happy with what he did get out of tonight. His hand released it's light grip on Louie's hip and he started to get up, prepared to slink back to his own bed in defeat.

That was when he felt something poke his stomach.

Huey looked down and saw exactly what he expected, though it didn’t make him any less shocked when he did. At some point, Louie had gotten hard and that erection was pointed right at Huey's face. His eyes focused and no matter how hard he told himself to look away from it, he couldn’t. It was there, tempting him as it had in too many dreams. The longer he stared the harder it was to ignore a deep desire to touch and explore him. His brain desperately shouted to go to bed, that this was only a cuddle session so far and nothing he couldn’t live with. But then his brain presented a counterargument. If Louie never knew about this, would it really have happened for anyone but Huey? It presented a truly difficult dilemma. Could he live with himself knowing he’d taken things this far with his unconscious brother? Could he live with himself if he didn’t take this opportunity he’d most likely never have again? 

Huey wasn’t going to take advantage of Louie like this, and he continued to tell himself that as his hand trailed lower and lower, his body’s want betraying him. It rested right above Louie’s crotch, so close he practically felt the warmth radiating off his brother’s cock. His brain continued to scream at him, begged him not to take this any further than he already had but his hand refused to listen and wrapped itself around Louie’s shaft. Huey studied Louie's face for a bit to make sure the sensation hadn't woken him, then returned his attention to the cock in his hand and started his examination. It was both familiar and foreign at once, incredibly similar to his own minus a small size difference of an inch. An immature part of Huey felt pride in that, while another part found it a cute piece of trivia that simply added to Louie's adorableness. 

Huey dragged his hand up the shaft and felt around the tip, dedicated to memorizing every inch of his brother while he had the chance. It had been the first time in years he had seen his brother’s dick, and the first time in his life he’d ever held it like this. He gave the head some gentle squeezes and found an odd, childish amusement in doing it. A perverse thrill crawled across his skin as he traced his finger up and down his brother's erection. Out of that thrill an idea was formed, one that he knew he would have to keep secret for the rest of his life. 

Huey released his brother’s cock and brought his hand up to his beak, giving the palm a few licks to coat it in saliva. What followed was no doubt the craziest thing he’d ever done. He gave his brother's member a firm grip and started moving his hand up and down the shaft, his face a deep shade of red. He applied small squeezes at the base and swirled his thumb around the tip every few pumps so it wouldn't go neglected. It was a trick he'd perfected on himself over the years, one he’d hoped his triplet would’ve approved of had he been conscious.

Huey had gotten pretty hard himself at this point, though with his dominant hand tending to Louie and the other buried under his body he had to ignore it for the moment. Once this was done he’d sneak off to the bathroom and take care of himself, but for the moment it was all about the joy of playing with his brother. He slowly increased his speed and gripped a little tighter, the throbbing sensation of Louie’s cock a good indication he was doing a competent job. “Mmm,” Louie moaned, which caused Huey to jump. He pulled his hand away and covered his beak, forgetting the drool coating he had given it. He felt a tinge of disgust over the mess he had made of his face. 

The duck held his breath and focused on his brother with wide, terror filled eyes. He'd taken it too far, Louie would wake up any second now and not only see his brother inches away from him, but also find his cock and Huey's face covered in saliva. It was an unexplainable situation and his previous excuse of wandering into the wrong bed didn't hold up when masturbating his brother was factored in. Huey waited for it, terrified of whatever repercussions he'd have to face but aware he brought them on himself. 

A minute of sheer horror passed and the only change in Louie was a small smile spread across his beak. Huey finally relaxed and realized how desperately he needed to breath. Every rational part of him wanted to stop while he was ahead, but a strange curiosity had possessed the duckling. If he had managed to do all that without waking Louie, what else could he accomplish? Could he get Louie to cum? Based on how his cock had started to throb before he moaned Louie couldn't have been too far from an orgasm. As a junior woodchuck Huey had vowed to pursue knowledge, and he decided that was all the reasoning he truly needed.

He licked his palm once again for more lubricant, only this time he was greeted with an odd taste. It was salty and caught the boy off guard at first, which elicited a small look of disgust. Was this what pre-cum tasted like? The thought made him blush as he realized he was tasting Louie, and a strong desire for more overwhelmed him. He tasted his hand again, this time with the knowledge of the saltiness, and found it much more pleasant. He continued to lap at his hand like a dog until none of the taste remained. It was addictive and he absolutely needed more. That was when his next idea sprung to life, one that he desperately tried to push away. It refused to go, growing louder and louder until he had no choice but to follow it's command. If his last idea was bad, this one was downright crazy.

And yet he only grew more excited as he moved to the end of the bed. He gently pulled Louie's legs apart and crawled between them until his face was barely an inch from his brother's cock. It may have been a bit smaller than his own but up close like this it looked much larger. He felt a bit intimidated by it, but his curiosity stayed strong. He placed his hand back around the base and felt a sense of happiness wash over him, as if reconnecting with a piece of himself. Second thoughts popped up now that he was actually close to following through on his idea, but his lust easily drowned them out.

He stuck his tongue out as far as it would go squeezed his eyes shut, then slowly moved his head forward and waited for contact. He had to force one eye open when he did hit something just to confirm he actually hit his intended target. To his bewilderment he did, right on the tip even. The salty taste returned, much stronger than before and he greedily sucked it up. He realized that his hand was now free to travel between his own legs and give himself some much needed attention. The moment he gripped his cock a girlish moan passed his beak, one he was glad his brothers hadn’t been awake for or he’d never have lived it down. 

Huey had never given a blowjob before, though he had seen plenty to get the general idea. He took his time and started simple, dedicated to doing at least a decent job, if not above average. He dragged his tongue along the shaft, head twisting this way and that. Louie let out another moan though this time the ambitious duckling between his legs didn't stop. The moans had gone from frightening to encouraging, and Huey craved more of them. He improved quite quickly, the long drags of tongue turning into precise flicks to see where he'd get the best reactions from. It wasn't long before every action elicited a moan or shiver from Louie.

Louie's cock was completely lathered in drool by the time Huey was finished, every sensitive spot found, categorized by intensity, and carefully memorized. Chances were good this would never happen again and the knowledge was irrelevant, but it would be added details for future fantasies and his curiosity had been satiated. Louie had to have been close at this point and Huey felt like nothing could wake him, which made the next part fairly easy for the desperate boy. His tongue had done a fantastic job, but it wasn't going to be enough to make his brother cum. 

His preferred answer was to take his brother's cock into his mouth like a fair portion of his fantasies had depicted. The thought had taken over every part of his mind as the mental image appeared, a picture of himself wrapped around his brother’s dick consuming every thought. The boy nearly lost all self-control at it, his hips thrusting forward to help with his masturbation. He had to take a second and calm down after that, his own orgasm dangerously close. He put Louie’s tip at the edge of his beak and slipped it into his mouth, finally getting a strong taste of his brother. It was wonderful and Huey wished he could stay there forever, making Louie gasp and shake at his tongue work. He kept his head steady and took a deep breath through his nose, the situation fully sinking in. He had drugged his brother and took advantage of him while he slept, and he loved it. 

The duckling kept his eagerness at bay and moved his head a little lower, taking in just a bit more of Louie's cock. He brought himself back to the tip and repeated the process a couple times as he let himself get used to the sensation. Louie's hands gripped at the bedsheet as Huey's sank further on him. His moans got more frantic and needy, almost turning into full gasps. From his position on the bed Huey couldn't see the expressions his victim was making, but he was certain they were absolutely adorable. He continued his assault, the heaviness of Louie's dick in his mouth, bringing with it an odd sense of joy and satisfaction. Huey closed his eyes and bobbed his head up and down, careful to keep his beak tight enough without biting down. 

He felt Louie's crotch against his face and realized he had fully taken Louie's cock in his mouth, a thought that had him shake with a wonderful kind of shame. A moan tried to escape his beak but was suppressed by his brother, who he just noticed was panting desperately. Huey had to pull back as his gag reflex kicked in, but all it took was a couple of seconds before he came back down, finding confidence in the knowledge he had done it once and could do it again. Louie continued his spastic movements and Huey wondered if all this had translated into an erotic dream for his brother. 

It was a thought he found himself shivering at, another suppressed moan pouring out. After all the ones Louie had caused him it seemed only fair to even up the score slightly. Both the cock in his mouth and hand started throbbing, signs both of them were close. Hell, Huey could have orgasmed at any point in the last five minutes if he'd really wanted to but held it back. He wanted to know exactly what Louie tasted like, needed to know what it felt like to have his mouth filled by his own brother before he let himself cum. It was something he'd fantasized about for months now, and the idea of finally getting to have it happen was too amazing to let an orgasm fog up his mind. 

He kept his beak tight and started moving faster, practically facefucking himself for Louie's pleasure. Despite the speed Huey used his tongue with exceptional skill, hitting those sensitive spots he'd memorized earlier. The next minute happened in the blink of an eye for Huey, the events happening so fast they blurred together. Louie's hands had let go of the sheet and gripped the back of Huey's head, holding him in place at the base of his dick. Huey moaned around the cock, the sudden and forceful way he had been held in place sending an indescribable shock of pleasure to his brain. He hadn’t expected to find being held down such a turn-on, but a lot of this night was full of the unexpected. 

He chalked the movement up as a reflex rather than Louie actually waking up, but didn't care either way, too drowned in his lustful high. A part of him actually wanted Louie to wake up and learn who it was making him cum. He wanted to be seen like this, his head shoved onto his brother's crotch as he moaned for his mouth to be filled. He got part of his wish as his brother came, rope after rope hitting the back of Huey's throat. The boy's eyes widened in shock, his instincts telling him to pull his head back. Louie's grip stayed firm and held him in his place though, something he appreciated once the surprise had worn off. 

Once he was aware of what had happened he relaxed and enjoyed it. That saltiness he had developed a liking to was back, stronger and with a thicker texture. He swallowed the first batch and sucked greedily on Louie for more, his brother's hands releasing their grip on him as they lifelessly fell back on the bed. "Good girl," Louie mumbled to whoever it was pleasuring him in his dreams, but Huey shivered just the same. The praise had been the final push he could take, his own orgasm no longer held back waiting for Louie. He nearly screamed into his brother's crotch, managing to hold it back enough to only emerge as a slightly louder moan muffled by his stuffed beak. The duck cupped his hand around the tip of his member to keep any cum from getting on the bed and continued savoring the taste of his brother, burning the taste to memory. His moans became desperate pants as his orgasm grew more intense, made stronger than usual thanks to how cruelly he ignored it earlier. By the time it ended his body felt numb, the feeling in his legs gone and his palm covered in his cum. There was so much it nearly dripped onto the mattress. 

Louie's orgasm had long since passed, but Huey made no effort to move or release his brother's softened cock from his mouth, content to lay there forever if he could. Sadly he couldn't, the numbers on Louie's digital clock reminding him that this had gone on far longer than he intended. With a sigh he opened his mouth and let Louie's slide out. The deep breaths that followed made Huey realize just how desperate he had gotten for a solid amount of air, having spent the last couple minutes breathing through his nose as he blew his brother. When his lungs were satisfied and with one last look at his handiwork Huey slid out of the bed and stood on unsteady legs. 

The lightheadedness from his orgasm hadn't entirely faded like he thought it did and he had to brace himself on Louie's mattress for a minute. The first thought when his wits returned was just how amazing this experience had been, the second was how sore his jaw was, and the third was how much he needed a drink of water to wash down the aftertaste if his brother. He turned to the door with the intention of going to the kitchen when he saw Louie give the slightest shiver, one of chillinesses instead of pleasure. 

Huey grabbed the blanket off the floor and went about tucking his brother in, a twinge of guilt for having left him uncovered this entire time. When Louie was fully tucked in under his heavy blanket Huey had the urge to kiss the boy on the forehead. He leaned over his sibling, planted his beak gently on his forehead and gave him a gentle kiss before he turned to the door and left the room.

Louie listened to the door creak close before he opened his eyes, a grin worn proudly across his beak. "So cute and gullible," he whispered to himself. Huey's intentions had been obvious the moment he shakily handed Louie an ice cream bowl. There was a nervousness in his eyes, more nervous usual anyway. He smiled when the bowl was handed to him and gave it to Dewey the second Huey was out of sight, daring his brother to eat the entire thing as fast as possible. Of course Louie wasn't going to actually trust his brother to serve him food after giving him secret glances all week. By the time Huey came back the bowl had been practically licked clean by Dewey. 

The only thing Louie had to do after that was ignore those subtle glances Huey kept giving him and fake like he was sound asleep. He was curious to see just how far his brother would actually go with this. He had to give Huey credit, he never expected it would go as far as it did, and for a moment considered ending the charade and sending his brother back to his own bed, but the second he felt Huey’s hand wrapped around his dick he suspected he could get a decent orgasm out of it. To his surprise, it had been better than decent, amazing even. He hoped Huey would try something like this again soon. His brother had an evil side, and yet an incredibly cute one. That was the final thought that ran through his head as he passed out, legitimately this time. 

In the vent across the room, Webby had two fingers buried deep inside herself. She hadn’t expected such an erotic show tonight, or to have had so many orgasms back to back. Her night vision goggles laid beside her, putting out a faint green glow as her back arched up, desperate to get her fingers as deep as they could go, her other hand under her shirt and toying with her chest. She came for the fourth time that night, but refused to stop as the mental image of Huey sucking his brother’s cock remained fresh in her mind. She managed to pull her fingers out of her pussy long enough to give them a quick taste before she resumed masturbating.

She loved this family.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Mimo, a friend that got me into the ship.


End file.
